His Angel
by Megan May
Summary: Some thing has happened to Hikaru and Kaoru doesn't know what to do. He needs help. Angelett has lost her family, she laeves France and moves to Japan. She meets Kaoru. She maybe the only one that can held Kaoru.
1. Fire

**Hello! Megan here,**

**This is my third Ouran High School Host Club fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: I Know the twins and Tamaki and Kyoya aren't in the same class in the anime, but I made it that way. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC. **

Chapter 1- Fire.

"Mom!" I looked around the first floor kitchen. "Mom!" I heard cries coming from my loved once. "Lily! Danny!"

I was surrounded, surrounded by huge, crackling, bright orange flames. "Dad!"

Why aren't they waking up? Are they already out of the house? Maybe they're safe already.

My lungs are filling up with smoke. I can't breath.

"Is anyone in here?!" I hear an unfamiliar voice call.

I look up too see smoke and flames.

"Yes!" I call.

I can still hear the crackling of flames and then something banging around.

"Miss. Sue!" That's the last thing I hear before I faint.

"Where are they?!" I demand as soon as I wake up.

"Who?" The nurse asks.

"My family you dumb bitch?" I scream.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Sue. They never made it out of the building.

Than I can feel the hot tears stream down my face and see the two of three triplets in my mind. The two that have died and finally I can see my parents.

There won't be a funeral. They were burned alive.

I awake screaming. I have this dream every night, I have for the past year. When I was fifteen my parents, my brother and my sister died because, our estate in France burned down. It was all my fault. If I had just blown that stupid candle out in my room, they'd all be alive. Its my fault their dead.

After I got out of the hospital, I moved to Japan with the five maids and butlers that had survived. I bought a three story mansion and enrolled myself in a commoners school even though I have more than enough money to be put in a private school. I recently took the exam to get in to Ouran Academy and got accepted on a scholarship.

I look around my room and run my hand threw my dark brown, mid-back length hair. The knots got tangled in my fingers. I threw the covers off my legs as Missy, my personally favorite maid, knocks on the door and enters.

"Good morning Angelett. Are you ready for your first day of school?" She asks, pleasantly.

"No but I don't have a choice. I have to go, I can't miss my first day." I mutter and scratch as my recently infected cut on my arm. The cut is bright red.

Missy opens my curtains and the sun shines in my eyes. I can now see my light pink walls and hard wood floors.

I heave myself off my bed and walk to my wardrobe.

Kaoru's POV

"Hikaru." I mutter shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm."

"Get up. We gotta get to school early today. Tamaki wants to meet in the Club room before class starts." Tamaki always did that the first day of a new year.

This year Mori and Hunny would be graduating and next year the rest of the host club would be.

Hikaru sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Sirs." Our black haired maids poled their heads in the double doors. "We just wanted to make sure you were awake." They left.

We got up and walked to our closet to get dressed. Most people at Ouran didn't where the uniforms anymore.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and blue shirt while Hikaru dawned jeans and a orange shirt

We walked down stairs holding hands and grabbed our breakfast before running out the door and jumping in a limo.

"Ahh another school year another year of being a host and-"

"Flattering young ladies." I finished his sentence.

"While summer maybe fun it gets boring after a while." We said in unison.

"Im sure Tamaki will yammer on and on about his summer all day." He noted.

"Yeah, probably. Sense he and Haruhi are together now there will be even more for him to talk about."

The limo stopped and Hikaru opened the door. We got out and immediately the girls had their eyes locked on us.

Their swoons and shrikes never got on our nerves. It used to but we got used to it after a while.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How was your summer?" A girl that frequently requested us came up beside us and asked. Her name was Akio.

"Pretty good." I said.

"And yours?" Hikaru asked.

"It was great." She said in an unusually cheerful voice.

"Sorry, we don't mean to be rude-"

"But we have to meet with Tamaki and the others."

"See you." We finished in unison.

We walked inside and more girls came up to use. We politely answered their questions and made our way up to music room three.

Tamaki was bouncing around the room as his cheery self.

"Hey boss." We greeted him.

As predicted he yammered on and on about how Haruhi and him went to America, Canada and China.

Kyoya went to Germany most of the summer and Hunny and Mori stayed here in Japan the whole summer with us.

The bell rang and we made our ways to our classes.

We sat down next to each other and waited for class to begin.

An unfamiliar girl walked in to our class with Haruhi. They sat down in front of us.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi introduced us to the girl.

"Hi." We said together.

Her hair hung to the middle of her back and her green eyes were the color of green apples.

"Hi, I'm Angelett." She said.

"That's a pretty name." I noted.

"Yes it is. Where are you from?" Hikaru asked.

"France." She had a defeated look in her eyes and she had a look of hatred on her face when she looked at us.

"Angel is my cousins employer, so I said I would show her around." Haruhi informed us.

THIRD PERSON NARRATOR( well at least Im gonna try it)

By the time the lunch bell had rung Angelett was bored and wanted to go home. Haruhi had dragged her to the lunch table she normally sat at and introduced her to the rest of the host club.

She stayed quiet and didn't eat.

Sense the fire she doesn't eat much more than needed. She doesn't open up to many people either.

Hikaru and Kaoru as close as ever. Their twincess still intact ment more customers for the host club.

At the end of the day Haruhi dragged Angel to the Host club. Sense the school found out that Haruhi is a girl she really can't do much. So, she makes food in the kitchen in the back of the music room. Kyoya appreciates this greatly. This ment he wouldn't have to spend as much on buying food. He bought the ingredients with the clubs expenses. While it still cost money it was cheaper. Angelett followed Haruhi back in to the kitchen to help.

Haruhi's POV

Missy wasn't lying when she said that Angel wouldn't show much interest in anything. When ever she looked at the twin she looked like she hated them, or envied them. This confused me. I already know why she moved to Japan. She had tog et away, away from France where her family died in the fire.

Missy told me that she carries the burden of killing them. She never blew out a candle and it got tipped over. I can see a scar on her neck. I can't help but wonder if she tried to kill her self.

I look up from the cake Im frosting for Hunny.

"Angel?" I ask as nonchalantly as possible.  
She looks up from the cookies she's putting on a pan.

"Yes, Haruhi." Her voice is so…_small._ She's so quiet.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, would you mind telling me how you got that scar on your neck?" I feel bad as soon as I ask because I can almost see the wave of grieve that washes over her.

"Promise you won't tell." It's more of a demand than a request.

"I promise." I say solemnly.

A slight smile spreads across her face.

"Haru-Chan when you loose everything that means anything to you, you start to think differently. When my parents died I didn't want to be alone, without them. I tried to kill myself. I didn't realize that while my parents may be dead my friends however were not." She looked down at the cookie sheet and sighed.

"I tried hanging myself but I just couldn't do it. Neck I tried shooting my self, couldn't do that either. Finally I decided to cut my throat. I had the knife to my skin when Missy opened to door. She dove on me and tried to get the knife from me. She got it but in the process a cut not deep enough to kill but deep enough to scar was made."

You could hear a pin drop in the kitchen. I stayed quiet and she did too until the sound of the host club doors opened and chirping girls bounding threw filled the air.

Sorry I changed the POV so many times. Im experimenting. I'll try not to in the following chapters.


	2. Misery

Chapter 2- Misery

KAORU'S POV-

As the Host club ended Haruhi and that Angelett girl exited the kitchen.

"Bye Haruhi!" Hikaru and I called.

"Bye guys!" She waved back. "Bye Angel."

Angelett began walking to the door, holding four text books and numerous papers.

We turned and opened the door. We walked down the hall way silently. The only thing we heard were our foot steps.

"Crap!" We heard, than a crash and rustling of papers.

I turned my head and saw Angelett sitting on the floor picking up books and papers.

"You go ahead Hikaru, tell the driver to wait for me." I said.

"You sure." He asked, I nodded.

He walked of down the hall way and I turned and ran up to Angelett. I knelt down beside her and began picking up papers.

"You okay?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She replied quietly. "Im just clumsy."

"Here." I said holding out the papers.

"Thanks." She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I stood up and held out a hand for here.

She didn't take it. She stood up and began walking down the hallway. I followed.

"So why did you move to Japan." I asked trying to know more about her.

"I had to." She muttered.

"Okay than…" I prodded my mind for another question.

She seemed to hate me although I had no idea why. We just met, she had no reason to.

"So how are you affording Ouran?" I asked.

"Scholarship." She grumbled.

"So you're a commoner?" She must me.

She's on a scholarship like Haruhi.

"No."  
I sighed. We weren't getting very far so I decided to stop asking her questions despite the strange urge to get to know her. I looked over at her as we began walking down the stairs. Her hair was beautiful. It bounced with every step she took. She noticed my staring and scowled at me. He eyes were truly amazing. While they looked hostile they also looked sad and maybe even diminished. I looked away and towards the outside doors.

There were flashing lights, than I heard sirens. As we got closer I saw that there was an ambulance and a police car outside in the parking lot. Students crowded around a black BMW. Some girls were crying. That's when it hit me. Hikaru.

I broke out in a dead run. I hit the doors and passed threw them. I kept running. The closer I got to the crowd the more terror crept threw my veins. My feet pounded against the pavement. Than finally, I was pushing my way threw the crowd. I popped out of the circle and looked to the ground.

"No!"

There was a dent in the front of the BMW and there in front of it, laying on the floor, in a pool of blood was Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" I dropped to my knees by his head and pulled his head up on my lap.

"Kaoru…"

I didn't ask what happened. It was pretty easy to figure out. The BMW hit Hikaru.

Tears were streaming down my face and my jeans had Hikaru's blood pouring out on to them. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of my entire body.

"Hikaru." I whispered.

I noticed his had start to search for mind. I quickly grabbed it.

A paramedic was trying to stop the bleeding of a gash in his stomach.

"Kaoru… Im sorry…" Hikaru struggled to say.

"No don't say that! Your gonna be okay!" I spat back.

He shook his head.

"Cant You do something?!" I yelled at the paramedic.

"Were trying!" He spat back.

"Try harder!" I demanded.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru could barley speak.

His breathing was coming in short labored gasps. His clothes and my clothes were now soaked in blood.

That's when his hand holding mine fell limp. His head fell back and he stopped breathing.

"No. No! NO!" I screamed.

Girls around me were crying.

"Sir, let go!" Paramedics were trying to pry me away from him.

"Kaoru let go." I heard Tamaki say.

When did the club get here?

I loosened my grip slightly and Mori yanked me away. I was stunned I just sat there like an idiot, staring at my blood soaked hands.

I didn't realize it but I ended up in a limo somehow. In the limo I sat like I did in the parking lot. Staring at my hands. Hikaru is… dead. No this cant be. My twin. My clone. My perfect mirror image. The only other person that ever really mattered to me. Gone.

When the limo stopped I numbly got out and walked towards the door. I could still feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Dried blood was beginning to peal off my hands. I couldn't stop looking at my hands. So much blood.

I opened the door and heard my mother crying. Her face was buried in her hands at the kitchen table. I was surprised she was even crying, she barley paid any attention to us. Come to thing of it she was barley ever home.

I went up stairs, with out even saying, "Hello."

I opened the door to my room, walked in and shut the door behind me.

Why did Hikaru have to be the one to die? Out of everyone in the world Hikaru had to die.

I sank down on to my knees and clenched my jaw.

He can't be gone. He. Can't. Be.

The hot tears were still rushing down my cheeks.

I hissed in a breath threw my clenched jaw and opened my mouth to relive a hardened scream.

In the shower I couldn't tell if I was crying or not because of the water running down my face. I just stood there and stared at my hands. Even though the blood was gone if I stared at my hands long enough I could see blood. I'm probably hallucinating.

I stand there until the water is freezing cold than I shut it off and step out. After drying off I slide on a pair of green boxers and flop on Hikaru and my bed.

I lay there and stare at his side of the bed. Now I know I'm crying. My eyes are red and puffy and almost burn a little. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while. I won't be able to.

Ever sense we were born we always slept together. When one of us had a night mare the other would be there for comfort. We were always there for each other. We barley left each others sides. One of the only times Hikaru leaves me he dies.

ANGELETT'S POV

I walked in my room. Missy was there already, closing my curtains. It must be dark. I drop my bag and walk over to my bedside table and open the first drawer. I pull out a black book with corners burned and the edges slightly burnt. My Diary. I fished a pen out and sat on my bed.

"Good night Angel." Missy said.

"Hmm." I responded.

I clicked the pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I watched Hikaru Hitachiin die. His brother- no twin Kaoru held him as he died, his hands and clothes covered in his brother's blood. It made me remember when Lily and Danny died. I remembered the pain I felt when they were burned alive and I was able to live. Hikaru had been hit by a car. I felt a large heaviness in my chest seeing him die. Maybe it was the unwanted memories flooding back. _

_I could almost _feel _the strong bond vibrating between the two boys. It was like Lily, Danny and me. They only difference was that we were triplets and they were twins. A new feeling washed over me today when I saw Kaoru cry. A longing maybe? Or maybe it was empathy?_

_-Angel_

I closed the book and traced the edges with my fingers. This was one of the only things I was able to keep after the fire. Lord only knows how the hell it survived. I only wrote in it when something really important happened.

I flopped my upper body on to my bed, not bothering to change my clothes or shut the light off.

"Missy!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps and than my door opened.

Missy stood there in a bath robe and wet hair.

"Yes, Angel?" She said, annoyed.

"Shut off the lights." I said.

"Are you serious. I just laid down to go to sleep and you call me in here to shut off the damn lights?!" She was obviously pissed.

"You're my maid are you not?" I challenged.

"What happened your only this bitchy when-"

"When I remember things I don't want to?" I sat up and grimaced at her.

"Im sorry Angel. You no it wasn't really your fault."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and covered my ears like a child.

The lights clicked off and the door shut.

I looked up.

Missy was gone.

I flopped back down and surrendered to an unwanted sleep.

.


	3. Time

Chapter 3- Time?

KAORU'S POV-

"Get up!" Mother commanded.

"No." I rolled over.

"You have school today." She said getting angry.

"No I don't."

"Fine than. Be that way. Stay in bed all day. It won't do you any good." She turned away and walked out of my room.

I have no intentions of getting up today.

HARUHI'S POV

I walked out of Ouran with the rest of the Host club and Angel. We canceled the Club's activities for the rest of the week. It would be to hard for all of us with Hikaru gone. I remember seeing Kaoru's face as his brother died in his arms. The pure agony spilling over his face made my feel terrible. I wonder if how Kaoru feels now is how Angel felt when her family died.

I didn't realize I was crying until Tamaki would his arm around my waist and said, "It will be all right."

I dought it will be though. Hikaru was the only person Kaoru ever cared for besides their friends. What will Kaoru do, how will he cope?

We were going to his home to see him. I looked over at Angel. Her hands were balled in to fists and her face was expressionless. Mori was in front of us with Hunny on his shoulders and Tamaki was next to me. I could see that he was holding back tears of his own.

"I don't see why you guys are doing this." Angel almost growled.

We all stopped and turned to look at her. We were shocked that she had actually talked. This was the first thing she had said all day.

"W-why?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

She sighed, "When my family died, my friends would come to see me. There pity only made me fell worse and they would want to talk about the situation. They'd want me to them the whole story and finally it got to a point were I felt so terrible the only one I would talk to was Missy."

She was squeezing her fists as tight as she could and her knuckles were turning an alarming white color. She was already so pale.

"She's probably right." Tamaki says, breaking the awkward silence that fell over us. "I don't really think we should go anymore."

"Yeah…" Hunny whimpered, wiping away tears.

"Haruhi lets go." Tamaki said pulling me in the other direction.

"Go where?" I asked.

"I'll take you home." He murmured.

I watched as Mori and Hunny walked off and left Angelett alone, standing with her little fists balled up and shaking ever so slightly.

ANGELETT'S POV

I lift my head up and wipe the remnants of my tears. It still hurts to think about them. It still hurts and always will to know that it is my fault. I begin walking. I've seen the Hitachiin estate before and I know how to get there.

This seems hypocritical, to be going to his house after I told them basically not to, but I feel like there's something I might be able to do. I've been threw this sort of feeling, he's going to need all the help he can get. Not the pity the others are so willingly to give him. If he is anything like me, pity is the last thing you need at this point.

My finger nails break the skin on the inside of my hands and I finally release my hold.

I feel slightly intimidated when I'm walking up the path that leads to the front door. I can almost _feel_ the wave of sorrow surrounding this mansion as I walk up the front steps and knock lightly on one of the double doors.

A small woman with frizzy orange hair opens the door a little. Her cheeks are tear-stained.

"Yes?" she asks in a shaky voice.

"Hello. I'm Angelett Sue. I go to school with Kaoru. I was wondering if I might be able to speak with him." I say, summoning as much politeness as I possibly can.

"Oh, he's been in bed all day. Who knows maybe you can get him out. Come in." She steps back and the door opens completely.

I walk in as she points to a staircase that travels up a wall. "Up there, last door on your right." She informs me and I begin walking to the huge staircase.

When I get to the door I knock on it slightly. "Kaoru?" I say quietly.

"What?" He sounds angry almost.

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Well that was a nice response. I'm one to talk. I wouldn't even answer people.

I opened the door to see Kaoru laying on his bed, shirtless.

It occurred to me that many girls would love to be here right now like this and my cheeks turned a light pink. I'm probably the last person he expects to see.

"Im sorry." I say.

"I don't need you're sympathy." He mutters rolling over away from me.

I walk over to his bed and stand behind him.

"I know. I know you don't want my pity, and I'm not here to give it to you." I inform him.

"Than why the hell did you come here?" He says sitting up and looking at me.

"To make sure you don't do anything completely stupid." I say.

"Oh really. Like what?" His eyes are puffy and bright red.

It's easy to tell he's been crying.

I lift my shirt up and expose my stomach. There are purple seven purple scars there that are still fading.

"What? You think I'm gonna cut my self?" I can here the bile in his tone.

"People do strange thing when they're enveloped in a blanket of sorrow." I say sitting down on his bed and pulling down my shirt.

"What do you have to be so depressed about?" He says completely bored.

I take a deep breath, unsure whether to tell him or not.

"I killed my family." I hear him stop breathing.

"Yeah right."

"There was a candle in my room. I was supposed to blow it out before I went to sleep, but forgot. It got tipped over in the middle of the night and my home caught on fire. Everyone was upstairs, I was able to get to the kitchen. They were all burned alive. A fireman pulled me out of my home. My mom, my dad, my brother Danny, my sister Lily. That man could have pulled them out instead of me if he tried but, instead they all died…because of me." I feel hot tears running from my eyes.

I wipe the tears away with the back of my hand.

"So you cut yourself. Why?" Kaoru said.

"It made me feel like the sorrow built up in my mind was disappearing, but it never really did." I say looking at him.

"Well I'm not that stupid."

"We'll see." I say, getting up and walking to the door.

I walk down the stairs and back to my home with Missy waiting at the front door for me.

"You're home late." She notes.

"I went to see Kaoru."

"You mean the boy who's twin died yesterday?"

"Yes."

I walk up the stairs and to my room.

Kaoru wasn't at school again today and I understood why. We were just sitting in the club room in silence. We all had the same thing on our minds. Mori was reading a book and Kyoya was typing on his laptop. I was sitting on a couch with Haruhi, Tamaki and a crying Hunny.

"When's Kao-chan coming back?" Hunny whimpered.

"I don't know Hunny." Tamaki said ruffling his hair. "We just have to give him time."

That's a load of bull. You could give me all the time in the world and I still wouldn't be over what I have done.

I get up and walk to the door.

"Where are you going Angel?" Haruhi asks.

All I do is shrug my shoulders as I exit the room.

Im sorry this took so long to put up and its very short. I've had major writers block. Reviews please.


	4. Never Fall

Chapter 4- Never Fall

"Oh! Angel. I'm glad to see you again!" Mrs. Hitachiin exclaimed.

Her face was a little less tear-stained and she was dressed in a black skirt that hung down to her knees and a matching dress shirt. Her eyes weren't as swollen but it looked like she had loads of makeup on. I bet its waterproof.

"I was just on my way to make some funeral arrangements." I notice her eyes start to water as she thinks of Hikaru.

"Oh. I'm sorry I could come back at another time. I don't want to be a bother." I said trying to be polite but really I didn't care. I just didn't want Kaoru to end up like I did.

"No! No stay! Once you left Kaoru got out of bed and did some homework. Sure, it's not much but it's an improvement. Whatever you're doing, don't stop." She said walking out the door and past me.

All I did was tell him why I'm so messed up and not to cut himself. Why did that have such an impact on him?

A shinny black limo pulled up and stopped in front of her and she opened the back door.

"Please talk to him some more. I know this sounds stupid but I know you did something. I just know it." And with that she got in the limo and it drove away.

I never had to make funeral arrangements. My family's bodies were burned to ashes. There was no need for a funeral. I didn't want to see anyone and there were no bodies for a viewing.

I watched the limo drive away and turned to the door and slid in the doorway.

"Kaoru?" I called.

"Angelett?" I could hear footsteps above me.

I walked to the stairs and up them. My instinct was to go to his room, so I walked to the end of the hall to see his door wide open and him sitting on his bed with an Ipod in his hands and only one headphone in his ears. The other hangs down on the bed limply.

"What are you doing here again?" He didn't sound so hostile like he did yesterday.

"I wanted to see you. How are you doing?" I asked walking over to his bed.

All he did was shrug his shoulders.

"I see."

His hand was clutching his sliver Ipod so hard that his knuckles turned white. I remember what happened yesterday and look down at my hands. The fingernail marks are already almost healed.

I heard a low rumble and I look back up to Kaoru. I hear it again. Is that his stomach?

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

He looks as if he is trying to remember and even I know the answer. There was no need to ask.

"Not sense…" Sorrow swept his face and a tear slid out of his eye.

I sigh knowing he means to say _Not sense Hikaru died. No sense my brother died._

"Get up." I order.

He just looked at me, a little surprised.

"I said get up." I said again, louder this time.

That time he sat up and stood, the blankets fall to the ground. He's whereing only a pair of green plaid boxers.

My cheeks grew pink and heated slightly.

"Why?" He asked.

"You need to eat. Sorrow and starving yourself aren't the best things to mix together." I mutter, turning around and walking out the door. "Trust me." A new thought popped into my mind. "And while you may want to sulk and bathe in your ocean of sorrow… it isn't good for you. You need to do stuff…like eat."

I heard his footsteps behind me and I made my way down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

The kitchen was extraordinarily clean. The floors were hard wood and so shiny I could see my face. The cabinets were a color similar to the floors and equally shiny. There was also an island in the middle of the kitchen, with three bar stools on the side facing away from the kitchen.

I began opening the cabinets and searching for something to cook I saw a box of bow-tie noodles and a bottle of spaghetti sauce.

"Pasta it is." I muttered to myself, taking the contents of the cabinet out and setting them on the island.

In a cabinet by the oven I found two pots. One I filled with water from the sink and the other I poured sauce in. I than placed the pots on the stove and turned on the heat.

I turned and walked to the island and stood across form Kaoru in an awkward, undecided stance.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was debating weather to ask me something or not. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and he fiddled nervously with his fingers.

"Yon know your better off asking me because if you don't I'll be stuck wondering what it was you were gonna say and you'll probably regret not asking me." I said putting an elbow up on the surface of the island and resting my chin in it.

He looked up at me, his eyes widening slightly with surprise.

"I-I was just wondering if it was as hard for you as it is for me." He sturrdered and his gaze fell back down to his hands.

"Yes. It was." I began. "And so much worse. You lost your brother. I lost everything. I don't mean to sound that your brother wasn't important because I know damn well he was. I had two twins and all of us were extremely close. If one of us felt pain we all felt pain, if one of us was failing a class odd are that the rest of us would be failing the same class." I think back to my siblings. And yet, we all had different attributes.

Danny, a playful, fun-loving, wreakless boy with a desire for a rush of adrenaline, his hair always flopping in his eyes that were identical to mine. And Lily. A timid girl around new people that soon would turn in to a hyperactive little beast. Her hair was a few inches shorter than mine but her eyes matched mine. She loved everything there was about life and I took it from her.

"My family was everything to me and I killed them off. You didn't kill your brother. I'm sure whoever was driving that car didn't mean to do it. My parents always told me I was destined for something great because I've always had the ability to put people in a brighter mood but once they were gone… we that ability died with them." I jumped when I heard the bubbling of water and smell the burning of sauce.

I whirled around and took a wooden spoon of the counter by the stove and stir the sauce. Once the sauce was under control I poured the hardened noodles in to the pot of boiling water.

"Angel?" Kaoru said, unsure of himself.

"Yes?" I murmured jabbing at the noodles with the wooden spoon.

"How long will I feel this way?"

"That's hard to say. For me I'm still shadowed by the vague feeling of sorrow one feels when they loss everything." The noodles began to soften as I continued. "But that varies for everyone. You may be over it in a few days. You never know."

I began to open and close cupboards looking for a strainer. I'm finally successful in my searching and pull on out of a cupboard.

I poured the noodles in the strainer over the sink and manage to pour boiling hot water over my hand.

"Damn." I muttered and continued pouring the rest of the pot's contents threw the strainer.

After fixing a plate I put it in front of Kaoru and say, "Eat."

I examined my hand, it was starting to bleed in spots and turn bright red. I try not to let anything touch it.

"What'd you do?" Kaoru asked with a mouth full of food.

"Nothing, just a burn. I'm fine." That was partially a lie.

My hand hurt so bad I was on the verge of tears.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Here let me see." I heard the clinking of his fork being set down and than felt his cool hands against my skin.

They were almost like ice that ment he was weak. He did need food. I feeling I've never felt before rushed from my heart and threw my entire body. My mouth opened slightly in wonder as Kaoru examined my hand. What is this feeling? It couldn't be…love could it?"

I quickly yanked my hands away with a gasp. His hands brushed against it slightly, making it hurt more.

"I have to go." With out saying another word I walked around the island and my pace quickened as the door came into sight.

"Angel?" I heard him say and I threw the door open.

"I'm sorry. I need to leave." I slid out of the door and began running.

My mind had begun racing at this point as my feet pounded on the ground in the direction of my home.

_Angelett what the hell? You know you can't fall in love with _anyone._ Never. What happens when he dies? You know damn well what will happen. You be swallowed up in a world of sorrow all over again. Never fall in love. Never._

My feet quickened and my arms pumped harder. Almost as if I were trying to run away from my problems.

"Whoa! Angel is that you?!" I heard a familiar voice call.

My feet skidded to a halt and I frantically looked around me for the soured of the noise. My eyes locked on Haruhi. She was on the other side of the street with a finger to her chin, pondering if she has truly seen me. I didn't move. I only watched as she crosses the dull lifeless street and closed the distance between us.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going home."

"Oh my god. Your hand." She gasped when her eyes met my hand.

"Just a burn." I said vaguely.

I tried to put my hand behind my back so she would leave it alone but she grabbed my wrist and began examining it.

"Oh wow! This looks really bad. Let me take you to the hospital." She said only trying to be helpful.

"No!" I yanked my hand away and it brushed against her hands. That made it hurt even more. "I mean, Missy will take care of it for me."

Without knowing what to do next I turned and ran from her. She didn't follow me.

"Jeez Angel. How'd you manage this?" Missy whined as she wrapped a bandage around my hand.

"I poured boiling water over it." I muttered.

"You really should be more careful." Missy sighed as she tied off the bandage.

I looked around the kitchen. White colored walls with silver kitchen where were all to familiar. I had an island in the middle of my kitchen as well with two barstools placed next to each other. Missy and I were sitting on them.

I decided that I would not go back to see Kaoru the next day but the day after that I would.

"Whats up Angel? You're acting so weird." Missy complained, tapping my leg.

"Nothing." I said getting up from the barstool and walking up stairs to my room.

Okay I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I'm writing two stories at once and I've been more concerned with the other. Im going on vacation for the next week so I may be a while before another chapter is put up but I'll try. And I'm thinking about dropping this story if I don't get any reviews so review please. I don't want to stop writing.


	5. Glass

Chapter 5- Glass

Angelett's POV-

I wasn't surprised when I walked in to class and Kaoru wasn't there. His seat was empty along with Hikaru's, behind mine. I knew he would be home for at least the next week. I didn't go to his house yesterday for fear of falling in love. As soon as school let out I walked out the doors and home to find Missy putting away groceries and wondering why I was home early.

Don't I sound pitiful? Most girls fall in love or form crushes every day. Most girls wouldn't try to run away from a thing like that either.

I sat down in my seat next to Haruhi who looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning Angel." She greeted me.

"Hmm." I respond uninterested in what she has to tell me but, knowing she'll continue anyway.

"Kaoru might be back next week. That will be nice. Hunny really misses him…well we all do really." She says.

I spent the rest of class debating weather to go see Kaoru tonight or not. Servile times the teacher called on me and I didn't know the answer. I decided not to go. Instead I went to the Host Club room and sat quietly with Mori and Kyoya. Tamaki and Haruhi talked with Hunny about Hikaru's funeral, which was Saturday.

Kyoya typed on his laptop for an hour straight. It was interesting to watch his facial expressions change every so often. I couldn't help but imagine what sort of thing he would be typing. Host Club expenses? Business? Or maybe researching someone's past? Kyoya could look pretty evil sometimes. Whenever he pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger the light would catch them perfectly and he looked almost like a villain.

Tamaki was like a child. One minute he's happy and prancing around and the next minute he's crouching in the corner crying.

Hunny was even more like a child. He is tiny but has the intelligence of a senior in high school, which he is. Mori is one of the quietest people I have ever seen. I'm not bothered by it though. It's easy to see that he has nothing to be depressed by.

I hated just sitting there, it gave me time to think. I thought how I would much rather be with Kaoru or even at home. The fact that I wanted to be with Kaoru bothered me and made me wonder if I was really making the right choice. In a way I thought it was the right choice for me. I wouldn't get any closer to Kaoru being away from him but the longer I stayed away the more I wanted to see him. That bothered me even more.

KAORU'S POV

"It's your fault!" My mother yelled at me as she walked in the door. "It's your fault he's gone!" She continued. "If you had gone with him he wouldn't be dead!"

_She's right. If only I had been with him. He'd be alive and well. _

_This sorrow that has enveloped me is almost unbearable. What can take this away? Won't this feeling of absolute sadness ever subside. _

Stiffly, I got up from the sofa I was lounging on and walked to the stairs.

"Is that all you can do? Walk away?" She yelled.

I ignored her as I continued walking up the stairs. My legs moved stiffly, almost robotic as I continued down the hall and to my room. I shut the door behind me, locked it and stood there for a while wondering what to do.

"You coward!" My mother screamed.

In a way she was right. I was terrified to except what had happened. My brother…dead. I'd never get to see him again. Never.

I forced my legs to move so I could flop on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while. My mind ran blank. My head rolled to the side and I eyed the bedside table next to me. Something clear and glossy caught my eye. It was a half empty glass soda bottle.

Angelett had told me that she cut herself before.

"_People do strange things when they're enveloped in a blanket of sorrow." _She had said_._

She had said that it felt like the sorrow built up in her mind was disappearing.

_If that's true than will my sorrow subside? There's only one way to find out. _

I heaved my self off my bed and grabbed the bottle. I knew exactly what I could do. With the bottle I walked into my bathroom and opened the cupboard under the two matching sinks. I pulled out a metal trashcan half way filled with used tissues. I held the neck of the bottle and smashed in on the inside of the trashcan. The remains of the soda spilled in the can along with shards of glass. Three fell to the ground. I dropped the neck of the bottle in the trash and picked up on of the shards that fell to the ground. I sat against the wall and twirled the clear glass in my fingers. It was pointed and jagged at one side. I pressed it against the upper side of my arm. The point barley broke skin and a drop of blood flowed down my arm. I pressed it down harder and scraped it up the leant of my arm. My hand pulled the glass back down, making the cut deeper. I focused on the pain in my arm and it made me forget momentarily why I was doing this. Why I had cut myself.

But soon the memory of Hikaru dying in my arms flooded back. I pulled up the hem of my shirt, desperate for the painful memory to disappear. I pressed the glass against my exposed stomach and watched as the blood flowed from my stomach, along my side and on to the floor.

The memory was beginning to get fuzzy around the edges. My body fell limp and the upper half of my body fell over. The glass slipped away from my fingers and clanked on the tiled floor in front of me. Half of it was stained with blood.

My breathing was slow and my mind went blank. I let my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep.

ANGELETT'S POV

As soon as I woke up I knew something was wrong. I don't know how I knew. I could just feel it in my blood stream. Something was different about today. I tried to treat the day just as any other. I pulled a black baby doll tee over my head and yanked cream white leggings on over my legs. I slipped on black ballet flats and walked down stairs to meet Missy who was cooking already.

The kitchen was filled with the scent of bacon grease and lavender. I looked to the island to see a vase of purple flowers sitting in the middle of it. I rolled my eyes. Missy had a thing for flowers. Last week there were orchids out which I didn't mind considering they were my favorite flower.

"I'm leaving." I muttered walking to the door and picking my bag up off the floor.

"No, you need to eat first!" Missy exclaimed.

"Not hungry." I said opening the door.

Before she could say anything else I shut the door and jumped inside the limo waiting for me.

"Good morning Angel!" Haruhi greeted me.

"Hi." I said.

She just never got it. I really didn't want to talk to her. I never did.

"How was your night?" She smiled.

I noticed her hair was beginning to get longer.

"Fine." I murmured.

"After Tamaki took me home I made an American dinner for my dad. It's called pizza." She chirped.

"I eat that all the time." I muttered trying to walk faster and get away from her.

It didn't work though.

"Really that's so cool!" She exclaimed as we walked into the classroom.

Why did she always have to be so god damn happy? It kind of pissed me off.

"Mhm." I grunted trying to hide my anger.

We sat down in our seats and waited for the classroom to fill up. Most of the students I knew thanks to Kyoya. I had started watching Kyoya and his laptop. I found myself peering over his shoulder more and more as I got bored at the Host Club. He researched all sorts of people at the school. Almost everyone of the kids here seemed to come from wealthy families. I guess I should have assumed that they would be. Although I was going to school on a scholarship I knew it was expensive to attend school here.

"Angelett Sue?" My head turned to the feminine voice calling my name.

It's was one of the secretaries from the school office. She had round glasses hanging on the tip of her nose and dawned a black skirt that went down to her knees. As a shirt she wore a white button-up blouse.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"There's a call for you down in the office." She said pointing towards the door. "And our announcement system is broken at the moment."

"Oh." I said standing up and grabbing my bag.

I followed the skinny woman down the stairs.

"This woman seemed angry. Now I know it can't be your mother so I was debating weather to go get you or not." She rambled.

"No, I'm glad you did." Honestly I didn't care, I just wanted her to shut-up.

She held the office door open for me and than handed me the black office phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Angel I need you to come over here!" I knew that voice almost immediately. It was Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mrs. Hitachiin? Whats wrong?" I ask knowing that something is wrong with Kaoru.

"Kaoru locked himself his room and refuses to open the door." She sounded angry and annoyed. "If you could, could you please come down here? He only seems to have any improvement when you see him."

Without thinking I hung up the phone and left the office with the secretary calling after me. I ignored her.

I knew Kaoru was up to no good. Something was seriously wrong.

As soon as I pushed my way out of the school doors I began running. My feet pounded against the sidewalk and my bag flopped against my back with every step I took. My mind began to race.

_What did he do? Did he cut himself? What happened, I thought he was improving. What could he have done?_

I turned down the street that would take me to his house. I pushed myself harder. I knew now that I would have to push the unwanted feeling away so he would at least seem better.

The front door was already open when I arrived. I didn't say a word to Mrs. Hitachiin, I only ran threw the doorway and upstairs.

I ran down the hallway and to Kaoru's door.

"Kaoru! Open the door!" I yelled.

No answer. Not even a sound.

"Kaoru!" My voice broke while I screamed.

Still no answer.

"Open the door!" Tears stream down my cheeks as the memories of me once like this came flooding back.

I sank down to my knees, yanking on the doorknob. That's when a new idea crossed my mind. I pulled a hair clip out of my hair that was holding a piece away from my eyes and jabbed it in the hole of the doorknob. I jiggled the doorknob and shook the clip a little and the door finally popped open.

I quickly jumped up and looked around his room.

"Kaoru?" I didn't see him anywhere. "Kaoru?" I asked once more.

"Angel?"

Finally! A response!

I looked in the direction I heard the voice come from and gasped.


	6. Worse

Alright so I don't own the anime. Review please.

Chapter 6- Worse

"Kaoru…" I whispered, shocked, stunned.

There he was laying on the bathroom floor, a piece of blood covered glass laying across from him, dried blood across his stomach and arm. From his wrist to his shoulder was a gash. I was positive the glass was used to inflict that one along with the one on his stomach. There was also blood smeared on the floor around him.

"Angel?" He asked quietly.

My brain began working again and I rushed to the bathroom. I looked around the bathroom for a towel. There was a clean white one hanging on the towel rack next to the shower. I grabbed it and dove towards one of the double sinks. After turning the water on I put the towel under it. I stood there until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I dropped the towel and ran to the door. After slamming it shut I locked it and went back to the bathroom. I rung out the towel and shut the water off. When I bent down I finally got a good look at the cut on his stomach. It was deeper than I thought. As I pressed the towel against his gash he winced.

"You can case all this damage to your body and still wince." I muttered, disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking the other way.

"Damn right you're sorry."

With out knowing it I pressed the towel against his cut harder making him gasp in pain. I immediately pulled back the towel slightly. This towel was going to be stained but his wounds needed to be cleaned.

My eyes slowly traveled to his face. Than quickly averted my gaze when I saw he was staring back at me. I tried to only focus on cleaning his cuts but found it difficult.

"Why? Why did you do this?" I whispered and felt hot tears slide down my cheeks.

His breathing was slow and uneven.

"Because." He said, unwilling to elaborate.

"Because why?" I pressed.

He sighed as I finished cleaning the blood from his stomach.

"You said the sorrow would 'subside'." He sighed as I pressed the towel on his arm and began to dab at the blood.

"You were right." He continued. "For a little while it seemed like everything would be okay-"

"But than a worrel-wind of sadness came flooding back, huh?" I cut him off, slightly angered.

I sank back down to my ankles and wiped a tear from my cheek. I looked down to my lap at the blood stained towel.

"You're really stupid! You know that? You're really stupid!" Words began to bubble to my lips and flow out. "I told you not to do this. I told you!" my voice began to get louder. "It won't make anything better! Only worse!"

My body began to shake and more tears flowed down my cheek. "Only worse." I whispered once more.

I quickly wiped my tears away and went back to cleaning his cut again. I began to press harder with the towel. He hissed threw his teeth in pain.

"Sorry." I grumbled, moving the towel up his arm.

"You're right." He murmured. "While it took my sadness away for a little while It came rushing back all at once."

I sighed as I wiped the last bit of blood away from his shoulder. "Do you have any peroxide?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah the mirror opens up into a medicine cabinet." He said looking away from me, almost as if he was disappointed.

"All right." I said turning around.

I placed the towel in the sink and turned the clod water on, letting it run over the blood stained towel. The mirror was split into three sections. I pressed the bottom corner with my finger and it popped open. There wasn't much in there. Only a tooth brush, tooth paste, nail clippers, a comb and peroxide sat on the three shelves. I grabbed the bottle of peroxide and shut off the water before I bent back down to Kaoru.

"This may sting but its better than the cuts getting infected." I said vaguely.

After taking the cap off the bottle I poured the liquid over his arm. He winced.

"Well you shouldn't have cut yourself. This could have all been avoided." I said moving to his stomach.

"I guess one good thing did come out of this." He murmured.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I muttered, getting angry as I poured the peroxide over his stomach.

"You came back."

My head snapped up to look at him. He was staring at me. Staring at my right in the eyes.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

I put the cap back on the bottle and stood up.

"Get up." I said.

He looked surprised and just looked at me. I held out and hand and repeated myself. "Get up."

He took my hand hoisted him self up.

"Now help me clean this up." I said.

He took another white towel that was folded and sitting on the tank of the toilet. Kaoru dropped it over the dried blood and spilled peroxide.

After cleaning the blood we walked back to his room and sat at the foot of his bed.

"The funeral is Saturday." He murmured.

"Oh."

He looked up at me, his green/hazel eyes glistening. "Will you come?" His voice was quiet.

"Uhh…umm…yes." I sighed in defeat.

Honestly I didn't want to go but he looked like a sad puppy. I had to say yes. A fake smile dawned his face for a second but quickly disappeared.

"I'll be there." I said. "On one condition."

"Hmm?"

"No more hurting yourself…Ever." I murmured.

He didn't answer at first. He only looked at my a little surprised.

"Okay." He said.

The next day wasn't very eventful. Hunny was in a slightly better mood and pranced around with Mori all day. Tamaki was hanging around Haruhi threw out the day. Kyoya was his normal evil self.

We were in the Host club room now and the guys permitted the crazy girls access to the club. I sat aside with Haruhi and tried my best to talk with her.

"So where did you run off to yesterday?" Haruhi asked.

"I went to see Kaoru." I said with out thinking first.

I immediately regretted saying that. My cheeks flushed and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Oh. I see." She said smiling.

"M-Mhm." I muttered looking away.

"You like him." She said in a sing-song voice.

"S-shut up!" I growled.

The space around us fell silent that is, except for the giggling girls around us. Some were even off to the side crying, still mourning Hikaru's death. I was sure that when Kaoru came back they would only make life harder for him.

"This will be good for him you know." Haruhi murmured.

My head snapped back to look at her.

"He's never had an actual girlfriend. He only entered the host club. The will be a good change for him." She said cheerfully.

"Wait. Wait. Wait! I'm not his girlfriend!" I protested.

"You're awfully talkative today." Haruhi smiled.

"Whatever." I muttered standing up and grabbing my bag.

I walked out of the Host Club room and down stairs and out the front doors.

This chapter was abnormally short but I have MOJOR writers block the next chapter will be longer.


	7. Funeral

Sorry this chapter took so long. Really it only took my three days to write but I had been putting it off for a while. Im almost finished writing my other story so I'll have more time for this one. Please review.

Chapter 7- Funeral

ANGELETT'S POV

When I got home Missy was there to greet me with a smile.

"Hey Angel! You hungry?" She asked, happily.

"Nope." I tried walking past her but she kept getting in front of me.

"Oh come on! You know you need to eat." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever. Fine. Feed me." I muttered, following behind her, as she bounded into the kitchen.

She always had to be happy. I followed behind her into the kitchen and plopped down on one of the bar stools at the island. She put a plate of food in front of me and I began eating.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Missy asked, trying to make conversation, as she sat on the stool across from me with a plate of food.

I rolled my eyes and propped my elbows up on the table so my chin could rest in my hands. Once again, I wasn't in the mood for her cheerfulness.

"Must you always be so nosey?" I muttered, looking down at my plate.

"I only want to talk, Angel." Missy murmured.

"I'm going to Hikaru's Funeral."

It got quiet for a long time.

I didn't eat but Missy did. The only sound filling the room was Missy's chopsticks occasionally hitting her plate.

"You know Angel…" Missy began than paused.

"Tell me Missy." I said quietly.

She looked me in the eyes and I raised one eyebrow. She was obviously nervous. I stared at her, waiting. Her cheeks slowly flushed a light pink.

"You have to let this go Angel. You did not kill your parents or Danny or Lily." She said.

My face merged into a grimace.

"It wasn't your fault. You need to stop being so hateful and start acting like you used to. You used to be fun. You used to smile, and laugh and make other people happy. Now wherever you go a depressing aura follows you. You need to put the past behind you. It's been a year in a half." Her face was serious yet unhappy.

"I see." I slid off of the bar stool and turned away from her.

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over my cheeks.

"Tell me Missy, do you remember the sorrow you felt when _your_ sister died?" I asked emotionless.

I heard her gasp quietly.

"It causes you pain to remember. Doesn't it? Now take that pain and intensify it by three times. One for each of the people I killed. Or the way you see it, I didn't kill them. Even so that's for people who died on me. Who left me. Lily, Danny, mom, dad." I began walking slowly towards the stairs.

"I'd still be able to get over it, Angel." Missy challenged.

I stopped walking but didn't turn around to meet her eyes.

"Really Missy? Are you sure of that?"

I began walking again. Once I got to my room, away from Missy. I let the tears slide down my cheeks.

I felt bad for using Missy's sister against her but I felt I had to.

I remember when it happened. We were ten years old. Missy and her sister, Lucy were amazingly close just like me and my twins. Missy, Lucy, Danny, Lily and I were playing baseball in a field during hunting season. Our parents allowed us out in the field only because they didn't know it was hunting season. We always tried to be careful. The ball went in the woods and without thinking Lucy ran after it. A hunter though she was a deer and shot her. She was dead instantly. She felt no pain. It took Missy a while to get over it. Her parents still haven't gotten over it. After Lucy's death, they split up and still grieve today. Two years after Lucy's death, Missy asked if she could be one of my families maids.

She couldn't take her parents fighting and transporting her back in forth between houses. She's been with me even sense.

I flopped down on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

"Get up Angel! Hikaru's funeral is today!" Missy called as she opened my bedroom curtains to let in the sun. The sun just about blinded me as I opened my eyes. "Get ready. Do you want a limo?" She asked politely.

"No I'll drive."

"Very well." She murmured exiting my room and shutting the door behind her.

I sat up and bed and rubbed my eyes. Immediately my mind began to race.

_I wonder how Kaoru is doing? I hope he's good. Though he probably isn't._

After flinging the covers back I stepped out from my bed to stretch. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I pushed back my clothes to revile a second rack in the back of my closet. This rack was entirely dedicated to dresses. There was three black dresses I thought would be appropriate for today. I took one down off the rack and held it out in front of me.

It had large elegant baggy sleeves that hung down to my elbows and a v- neck. I slid out of my nightshirt and clipped on a bra and finally pulled the dress on over my head. The skirt of it flowed down to my knees. At the point of the v-neck slip there was a small broach encrusted with little diamonds.

Lily received this on our birthday. I got a matching white one. Both of the dresses were the only dresses saved from the fire. Lily only wore it once. It was to a party when one of our father's friends turned forty. I had worn my white one.

"Thanks Lily." I murmured looking down at the dress that fit me perfectly.

I walked over and sat down at my vanity. After brushing threw my hair and swiping some mascara I was ready to leave. I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Missy said nothing to me as I ignored the food on the table she had made for me.

"I put out your little black heels by the door." Missy announced as she showed a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Thank you Missy. And…." I debated if I should really say what I was thinking. "Im sorry about last night."

I turned away from her and walked to the door.

"The garage is open!" Missy called after me.

"Thanks."

I slid on my little strapy black heels and walked out of the door. As I walked out in front of the garage and turned to look at my car a smile spread across my face. An actual happy smile. My white Ferrari F430. Stared back at me.

It's been a while sense I've driven it. A giggle slipped from my lips as I remembered receiving it for my 16th birthday. The last birthday I had before…

I shook my head trying to get rid of the depressing thought. Mom and dad had gotten me a Ferrari, Danny a black 2008 Aston Martin AMV10, and Lily a light blue 2008 Corvette.

After hopping in the car and turning the key, I revved the engine a few times, letting my smile widen. I put the car in drive and sped out of the driveway. Once I was on the road I let my foot ease up on the gas pedal and drove at the speed limit.

The wide smile on my face quickly vanished as I realized where I was headed. The Funeral home. I gasped and slammed on the breaks. It's a good thing no one was behind me or I would have caused a major accident.

Would I really be able to go the funeral home? Would I be able to walk in threw that door with out having a break down and bursting into tears? What would that do to Kaoru? No I had to go… I promised.

I let my foot advance on the gas pedal once again and the car began to move. My breathing began to become uneven.

"Oh not now Angelett!" I hissed. "Get a hold of your self! You promised!"

As I drove I worked to get my breathing under control. I tired to focus on things like the scenery around me as I drove to distract me. But soon enough I arrived at the funeral home. I drove into the parking lot and twisted the key, turning my car off.

Before getting out I looked around the parking lot. There were a lot of girls in black clothing wiping under their eyes and talking to one another. I sighed and rested my head on the steering wheel. I didn't realize how much force I was exerting on the wheel and it beeped.

My head jerked away and I yelped. I looked around outside to see almost all of the people in the parking lot staring at me. Reluctantly I opened the car door and stepped out. The girls around me who watched me get out immediately looked surprised and turned to the nearest person to gossip.

I gulped as I shut the door. I decided to ignore the girls and square my shoulders as I walked to the door. A man opened it for me but another stood in front of me, not letting me in.

"Sorry little miss but we are only letting in people that were invited." He said.

He had gray hair but he looked strong.

"I-I-…" I didn't know how to respond.

"Wait Aiya, she was invited." I heard Kaoru say emotionless.

The man named Aiya stepped away and reviled Kaoru dressed in a suit. He held out a hand and I took it. He lead me away from the man and into a room with a closed casket and a lot of people sitting in chairs.

That's when my feet stopped working. I stopped moving, Kaoru turned and looked at me with a questioning look.

"I-I-I can't" I whispered.

There were so many people around me crying and the casket.

"Oh. You haven't been the a funeral sense…" He didn't finish.

It was obvious to me that he was trying to spare me feelings. I slowly shook my head.

"Come on you'll be fine." He said with a fake smile.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked with Kaoru to two seats in the front row. I sat down stiffly and sat up straight, scared.

Kaoru still had my hand in his. It wasn't long before I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I realized why the casket was closed.

Hikaru was hit by a car and, all the blood that day, pouring from him. Was it really so bad that they couldn't cover his injuries up?

I looked at Kaoru's face and realized he had tears welling up in his eyes. I suddenly felt the need to comfort him. I didn't want to see him in pain. I wanted to take the pain away from him and even go threw in myself just so he wouldn't have to.

I let my body relax and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his body stiffen in surprise at first than I felt his head resting over mine.

The service was long and tiring. By the time it was over I felt like I couldn't cry anymore but I proved myself wrong with the tears that continued to slide down my cheeks. After the man who opened the door for me said some words to remember Hikaru and read from the bible we all went outside. There was a small cemetery. Six men carried out the casket Hikaru was in and put him in a hole in the ground. Than they covered the casket with dirt.

Most of the people left quickly but some people stayed for a while. Kaoru and I stayed the longest. We stood in front of his grave holding hands and crying. I don't think I was crying for Hikaru's death completely. I think it was because it was because I was scared for being where I was and remembering things I never wanted to.

I began thinking well praying sort of to Hikaru.

_You and your brother must have been very close. I envy you. You had more time with your brother that I had with my family. Though you still died. You're brother will miss you very much. I can see that. _

"Lets go." Kaoru said, tugging at my hand.

"Okay." I murmured following him.


	8. Stay With Me

There will be either one or two chapters after this. So review if you want more. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be posted. So how is it? This chapter is going to be pretty intense. Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Stay with me

I got home feeling –quite frankly- like shit. My eyes were sore and puffy and I was exhausted from crying so much. I threw my jacket towards the couch when I walked threw my front door and ran my hand threw my already messy hair. Missy walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"So…. how was it?" She asked uneasily clutching the towel.

All I did was look at her with my red-rimmed eyes knowing she'd understand my answer.

"Oh. I see."

I walked past her and up the stairs, down the hall and to my bedroom. I shut my door behind me and flopped face down on my bed. My body felt like I hadn't slept in days. Crying always had that effect on me. I felt like I didn't want to be alone. My mind wanted to be close to someone. I could have Missy come up here and sit with me but she'd want to talk. She would babble on and on until I got angry. Haruhi would gladly come over but she'd want to chat with Missy and those two would make even more noise. I could always go see Kaoru. But would he be mad?

I rolled off of my bed thinking, _There's only one way to find out._

I decided to walk to his home. It wouldn't be that long of a walk. Sure enough it only took me fifteen minutes to walk there and when I knocked Mrs. Hitachiin answered with a slight smile.

"He's in his room." She murmured letting me inside.

I walked past her and to the stairs. My feet felt like weights. I automatically knocked on the door. No answer. My fist came in contact with the door once more.

"Kao-ru." I murmured, my voice breaking.

Still no answer.

My brow furrowed and I placed my hand on the doorknob. With a sigh I opened the door and my heart plummeted.

"Kaoru!" I yelled racing towards him.

My foot hit the door and it slammed shut as I ran. Kaoru was sitting on his bed with an intimidating gun pressed against the side of his head.

"No!" I dove on top of him.

His body fell against the bed and I managed to get his finger off of the trigger. I was pressing his shoulder to the bed with my left hand and holding the gun on the bed with my right.

"How could you?" I whimpered, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

He only gazed into my eyes. Seconds later I shook his shoulder, "Answer me!"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I want to be wherever he is."

I sighed placing my left hand on his cheek. "Kaoru…please look at me." Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked into mine. "Suicide is absolutely not the answer. I've tried to kill myself too. Missy helped me see what I'd leave behind. It's cowardly. You were put on this world for a reason and you will be taken out when it is your time. Hikaru's time has come and gone but you're far from it." He showed no response, not even a blink. "How could you leave me?" One of my many tears fell from my face and hit his cheek.

This caused him to blink and snap out of his trance. "I-I just need to be with him and I figured once you heard…well...you'd be right behind me." He stumbled over his words.

I was shocked and slightly confused.

"You-you thought I'd kill myself to be with you…Well you're wrong. I'm not taking myself out of this world. I know I have something to live for and so do you. And whose saying that when your gone you'd be with him." I said my voice raising.

His fingers wrapped around mine, around the gun.

"Shoot me." He murmured.

I immediately tore my hand away from his and threw the gun across the room.

"Don't be stupid!" I yelled gripping at the collar of his shirt and shaking him violently. "I need you here with me damn it! You're the only thing…the only thing that makes me happy anymore." My tears turned to sobs.

I sat on top of Kaoru over his waist, my head hanging down with tears rolling down my cheeks and onto his shirt.

"Angel…" Kaoru whispered.

That's when I felt a pair of strong hands winde around my waist and pull me down onto him.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured into my ear.

"Damn right you are." I wailed into his shirt.

He rubbed my back and kissed my head repeatedly. "I won't do it. I won't kill myself. I promise you that. I'll stay with you."

"Mhm." Was all I could manage as I continued to sob.

"Shh…I'll stay here…stay with you." Kaoru whispered into my ear.

About an hour later I had almost completely stopped crying. I was cuddled up at Kaoru's side. He had his arms around me and his lips were pressed against my forehead.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To me. Again. I hiccupped.

"I won't. I swear. I promise." He vowed against my forehead.

"Hmm." I hummed feeling myself drift away.

My eyes fluttered open due to the bright sunlight shining threw a window. I opened my eyes to see Kaoru's face above me and the surroundings of his room. I sat up and Kaoru's embrace around me fell.

"Kaoru." I murmured poking at his face. "Kaoooruu." I said drowning out his name.

His eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face.

"Hi." He whispered.

"I should go home." I murmured sliding my legs off of his bed. "We have school tomorrow."

"Wait." He said sitting up.

I turned around to see Kaoru's face millimeters away from mine. He closed the distance between our lips. I was surprised but didn't back away. When he pulled away I felt like he took half of me with him.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Kay." I said standing up.

I left his home in a daze without his mother noticing.

"So where'd you spend the night." Missy wondered as I walked in the front door of my home.

"Kaoru's." I murmured.

A sinister smirk crossed her face.

"_Oh. _I see." She said slyly.

"Okay no. Not what you think." I started up towards my room. "I went to see him and ended up falling asleep."

"Mhm sure." She giggled.

As I walked up the stairs flashed her the middle finger.

I walked into my room and opened the bathroom door next to my closet.

I turned on the water in the shower and began to discard my clothing. I stepped in and let the hot water run over my body.

When I was finished I walked out into my room, Missy was dusting my room and humming to herself. Ignoring her I walked into my closet and dawned a white tank top and matching leggings. As I walked out Missy stared at me.

"What?" I wondered.

She cocked her head to the side. "You look different." She smiled.

I only raised one eyebrow.

"Like…good different." She added reassuringly.

"O-kay." I said questionably.

"I hope you keep seeing Kaoru." She said slipping out of my room. "Whenever you come back from his place your face seems to soften a little. I don't know … I mean you look… happier."

"Umm…Alright than." I said smiling to myself and walking over to my bed to search for my diary.

_Sorry I know this chapter is some- what short but I have writers block big time. Review please!_


	9. Exceptions

Im sorry but this is the final chapter. I have started a new story and would like to focus more on that one.

Chapter 9- Exceptions

Today is the day that Kaoru returns to school. I sat in the limo fidgeting and humming to myself, nervously. What would people think if they saw the mark on his arm? The slowly healing gash on his arm was slowly healing along with the one on his stomach. How would girls react when they saw me around him? Would they bombard him with questions?

As the limo pulled up to the school I slowly got out. I looked around and saw no sine of Kaoru. I walked quickly and swiftly to my class where hopefully Kaoru would be. As I walked threw the door I quickly noticed Kaoru wasn't there. I sighed sadly. I would have to give him more time. I sat in my seat next to Haruhi.

"He's not coming?" She questioned.

I only shrugged for fear that my voice would break if I said anything.

My nerves only got worse as time went by and seat after seat was filled. Every seat filled except Kaoru's. I drummed my fingers against the desk, impatiently.

Minute after minute the one person I truly wanted to see did not show up. Soon class started. I wasn't able to pay attention as the teacher talked and scribbled on the chalk bored. I let my thoughts wander. I would go see Kaoru after school and try to convince him once again to return to school.

A sound interrupted my thoughts. My head turned to see what it was. That's when I saw Kaoru walk threw the door.

"Sorry I'm late." He murmured, nonchalantly.

I watched as he took his seat next to me and greet me with a small smile. I returned to smile turning to face the teacher.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." I whispered in his direction.

"I wasn't but I had to."

As predicted, girls swooned over him. At lunch we sat with the rest of the host club. We tried to eat lunch but that was getting difficult when girls were crowding around you.

"Is there going to be a host club after school tonight?" Several girls asked.

"Actually I talked with the club last night and we have seceded that we are putting the host club on hold until further notice." Tamaki announced proudly.

Most of the girls were disappointed, Haruhi and I however were not. Some girls even cried.

School went by slowly but eventually ended for the day. Kaoru and I were walking back to his home hand in hand.

"So you were surprised when I showed up today?" He murmured.

"More or less." I smiled. "It was getting late, school had started. I was convinced you were staying home." I explained.

"I promised you I would come, didn't I?" He said winding his arm around my waist.

"Yes. You did." I smiled as I leaned into his side.

We continued to walk to his home in silence.

After finishing our homework Kaoru and I said our goodbyes. He kissed my lips lightly and I began walking home.

As usual missy was there to greet me at the door.

"Was Kaoru at school today?" She asked.

"Mhm."

"You hungry?"

"Nope."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "I made American food and you don't even want it."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Would you at least try it?" She pressed.

I contemplated it momentarily but decided to humor her. After sitting down at the island in the kitchen she placed a plate of food in front of me. Reluctantly I began eating it and actually liked it.

"See you were hungry." She taunted.

"Whatever." I muttered with a mouth full of food, rolling my eyes.

"Where were you after school?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrows with a questioning look.

"Just trying to make conversation."

With a sigh I decided to tell her and take the questions soon to come with the answer.

"Kaoru's house."

"Oh. How is he?" She began.

"He's slowly getting better." I informed her with a slight smile.

At this rate Kaoru would be almost normal in no time. Soon he would fully except that his brother is gone and maybe just maybe I'd except the passing of my family.

"Oh well that's good. What about Haruhi?" She continued.

"Oh! She's very nice. She's patient with me. She's a lot like you." My smile grew

Missy smiled as well.

"And there's Tamaki. He is Haruhi's boyfriend." I added.

"Oh yes she's mentioned him to me before."

"He's kinda bi-polar. There's also Mori and Hunny. They're cousins."

"I thought you vowed never to get close to people." Missy said smiling.

"Hmm. Well Im beginning to make exception." I said jumping off of the stool and beginning to walk up stairs.

"I'm glad to see the old Angel again." Missy called after me.

"Me too." I said to myself.

I went into my room and immediately opened my bed-side table to take out my diary. I took out a pen and flopped down on my soft bed. After opening to the next blank page I began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_So much has changed since I last wrote an entry. For starters I began going to Kaoru's almost every day. That brought us closer than I could even imagined. He cut him self on the arm and on the stomach. That brought back painful memories. My scars are almost completely gone. He also tried to kill himself. He though once he was gone I'd kill myself as well. He was wrong. This event brought back horrifying memories. He's my first boyfriend since my family's death. It feels nice. I'm actually making friends too. There's Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori and Hunny. They all know about my family and know not to talk about it. I'm actually beginning to get over the whole incident. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk about it without causing me pain. Well I shouldn't get ahead of myself._

_~Angelett_

I closed the book with a smile on my face anticipating what the future held in store for me.

_I know this chapter is kind short but it's getting harder and harder to write for this story. Leave reviews! _


	10. Sequel?

Megan here!

This is a rather important note considering this story is over. Im thinking about doing a sequel to His Angel. I have an idea in mind but want to hear if you have any. So leave a review telling me what you think. Should I do a sequel? Or do you like the story as is? I've had this idea playing around in my head for a while now but haven't found time in-between my other stories to write it. Now isn't a good time either but I wanna give it a shot.

Keep in mind I will update as much as possible but I am also working on another story.

Anyway, leave me some reviews telling me weather I should do this or not and if you have any ideas.

~Megan May ^.^


	11. Her Love

Okay so the sequel has been posted. Its called, Her Love. Look for it. Read it. Review it. :D. I am working on two stories currently. I will work on the one that gets more reviews more frequently.

Thanks

~~MeganMay


End file.
